Ted And Teto Tension
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: Well here is my first UTAU and Ted and Teto lemon! I hope you enjoy!


teto and ted tension

Curling up in her bed. She lay there and think of him. His darker red eyes always left her speechless. Teto slid her tail into the covers and shivered. Why did he hafta go on tour with Gakupo. Meh! its just not fair! She thought wiggling into her covers angrily. "nii." She got up and stretched stubbing her toe on the bed itself she squealed and little tears fell.

"itee ittee!!" She squeaked stumbling into the small kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk and a slice of bread from the bitty pantry. "fu." She sighed sitting at the lonesome little table. She rubbed her little tears and slowly finished her goodies. Smiling and yawning she treaded back to bed and stared out her window.

She wished he would just show up it had been two weeks since he last talked to her. And she dozed off snuggling close to a pillow.

------

Gakupo laughed then hiccuped. Ted was half struggling to get Gakupo up the stairs to Luka's apartment. "God Gaku-san...why did you HAVE to get drunk on the night we get home." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Teddy! why'ya have to be so LOW when you could be *hic* happpyyy! DANCING SAMURAI!!" he shouted trying to take off his pants.

"Don't even THINK about it Gakupo!!" Gakupo stuck out his tongue then turned his head forward in horror to see Luka's door. "oh...crap."

"That's right now you get the picture...I tried to explain i wasn't taking care of you tonight...but of course you kept stripping. Asking for my eggplant...well NooSiirr!! Not again!" He said knocking the door a couple times. Some shuffling was heard, then mumbling. A light turned on, Luka opened the door. "Ted? Kamui??" she opened her eyes wide at the stumbling Gakupo."

"He is completely intoxicated." Ted coldly stated. Luka's face grew angry as she drew forward smacking Gakupo so hard he hit the floor with a umph and a thud. She grabbed him by his ponytail and started to drag him in before turning to smile and wave at Ted. "G'night thank you so much for bringing my dumb ass home." She shut the door with a slam. And Ted turned staring up at the stars, one of those stars belonged to him and Teto.

"Teto-chan!" He started down the stairs running to his motorcycle and off to his apartment. As he parked he noticed the lights were off and she must be asleep. He walked in quietly, slipping off his shoes and softly walking to Teto's door. The soft sleeping angel was curled up against her baguette pillow. He slipped himself in substituting the pillow. Closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

When her pretty crimson orbs fluttered open and she jolted up. Her prince was home. He smiled sitting up. "Teto-chan...Im home." He held her face and little tears fell. She tackled him to the bed. "Ted!! I'm so happy!" She kissed down his neck slowly and softly. "Why did you never call!?" She frowned. "I was so busy Teto-chan! Im so so sorry!" She nodded and nuzzled into his chest.

Ted grabbed onto her waist and couldn't help but notice her amazing figure. A blush spread across his face. He could take advantage of her and she would'nt do a thing. He reached down to grab her hips. Slowly squeezing she smiled and held him closer. He smirked, running his hands down and grabbing her little cheeks under her panties. She didnt wear much to bed but a oversized tee shirt that used to belong to Ted. She squealed and blushed a deep pink, as he kept fondling her. It had been a while since he last been with Teto.

She grasped onto his shirt and squeaked even louder as she let him slide her panties off and her shirt. Leaving her bare naked and lying there, she knew what was to come and she knew it well. It had been 3 months since they had last done this. Ted spreaded her knees apart and pushed a finger inside of her. Slowly. She became aware of it and moaned out loud. She was now hot and bothered, Ted moaned at his cute princess's reactions. As he took off every last thing he was wearing. He came back to her hot and wet hole. Pushing his index deep inside, Along with his middle scissoring her. Her moans were so loud he grew an immediate hard on.

Sitting on a chair by the bed he pulled Teto over to him. "Teto-chan suck me." He said placing her on her knees in front of him. She hadn't ever put him in her mouth before. In fat the farthest they ever went was when she relieved him all by hand. She was still a virgin.

She licked it lightly in small little laps. Getting every inch, and towards his sac. When she licked up he stopped her spreading open her mouth with his two fingers and slid her head down onto his now burning erection. Her lips squeezed him into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down with Teds help. He pushed her head down further making her gag. But deepthroating none the less. Grabbing onto her pigtails and forcing her down. Ted softly moaned but then let up. Taking her off him and motioning her to lay on the bed.

Teto blushed and laid down. Ted spreading her legs and played with her little bud. Using his thumb and tongue back and fourth. Licking at her womanhood. Slowly. She started to moan vibrantly. Loud needy moans. Ted sucked at her virgin hole, licking on her and sucking on her sticking his finger in as he licked her rosey clit. "ohh Ted!!!" She moaned. grabbing onto his hair in ecstasy. He stopped as he felt her convulse and her eyes shot up at him. "why did you stop?" He spread her legs and smiled softly.

He pressed against her entrance and she shivered. Ted spread her folds and slowly started to slide into her. She squeaked loudly and moaned. Slowly he pushed in and out of her, Then worked into a pace. "This might hurt Teto-chan." Ted pushed in hard and broke her. A loud squeak sounded. He grunted and started to thrust into her deeply. "oh god Teto-chan!!" He shouted. Her moans and screams of pain and pleasure filled the room. "Ted....I...I!!" She started to convulse and he knew what that ment. Ted Felt her tighten around his manhodd. He couldnt help but thrust harder.

"Teto!!" She came, and he felt it. Comming deep inside of her. He gave a shout and slowly slid to his side. Holding her in his arms.

"Teto-chan...I love you Teto...so much." She squeaked and held him close. "I love you Ted.." She passed out and he along with her. Those stars still shining.

OH HAI!! this is my first UTAU or VOCALOID Fanfiction. EVER. But hey i LOVE this couple so why not? Please RnR ttyl!!


End file.
